A Place in This World(Songfic)
Part of the Songfic Series. OA is Taylor Swift A Place in This World I don't know what I want So don't ask me :"Bluefur?" :I sit rigidly, pretending not to have heard Thrushpelt. But of course he won't leave me alone. :"Bluefur, look...I'm sorry about Snowfur.....do you want anything..?" :I spin around, "Snowfur is dead. Moonflower is dead. Whitekit is orphaned. What do you think I want?!" I spit at him. His eyes are wide and he backs off, stammering apologies that I don't hear. :I sigh. Cause I'm still trying to figure it out. Don't know what's down the road I'm just walking Trying to see through the rain coming down. :I crouch, watching the thrush carefully. Then...slowly.... :I spring an instant too soon. The bird takes off, sounding an alarm. I curse and sit down, fighting the urge to bury my face in my paws. :Every warrior misses the prey once in a while.... :I just seem to miss it more then everyone else..... :I sigh, trying to stay positive. I make myself take a step forward, then run through the forest, stopping at a new hunting spot... Even though I'm not the only one Who feels the way I do. :"Whitekit has been asking for you." Featherwhisker says gently. :I sigh, trying to hide how hard that hits me, "I can't see him....I have to go...." I trail off. :"I know it's hard," Feaherwhisker meows softly, "Just remember, you're not alone. And don't punish Whitekit for Snowfur's death." :He pads away leaving me to think in silence. I'm alone! On my own! And that's all I know. I'll be strong! I'll be wrong! Oh, but life goes on... I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world. :Moonflower licks my ear, "Don't be sad little one, Snowfur is with me and Whitekit is with you. At least we have eachother." :"I don't have Whitekit. Thistleclaw won't let me-" :"That shouldn't stop you..." My mother fades away and I wake up in an empty den. :"I am alone," I meow bitterly, "I am perfectly alone but I have to be strong because the Clan needs me..." :"That's the spirit," Adderfang mutters as he comes in from patrol. Got the radio on, my old blue jeans And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today...got the sunshine Could you tell me what more do I need? :I pad through the forest, feeling a little happier then I have in a while. It's sunny, the forest is alive with prey, Thistleclaw got a thorn in his foot.... :Of course, the last one really doesn't have anything to do with my mood... :I laugh and head for the river. :I flop down on Sunning Rocks and smile. I notice movement on the other side of the river and look up. There's a Riverclan warrior- Oakheart? - on the other side. He sees me and to my astonishment, smiles and waves his tail. :To my surprise I wave back. And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah But that's okay! :As I re-entered camp, Sunstar pads over to me. He pulls me aside. :"Bluefur, the last moon or so after Snowfur's death.....you were unreachable. It was like you'd lost your spark....your spirit. But now you seem a lot better..." he smiles, "I'm proud of you." :I smile at my former mentor, "Thanks Sunstar." I'm alone! On my own! And that's all I know. I'll be strong! I'll be wrong! Oh, but life goes on... I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world. :I might be alone. I may have lost everything. :It may be hard to go on. :But I am a warrior of ThunderClan. I'm strong, I'm a fighter. :Life goes on and time heals what it can. Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission But I'm ready to fly! I'm alone! On my own! And that's all I know. I'll be strong! I'll be wrong! Oh, but life goes on... :I take a deep breaht, still slightly unsure if this is smart. What if seeing Whitekit sends me back into the dark place I just escaped? :I shake my head and walk into the nursery. :The queens smile at me and a few of the kits stop their play to come over and say hello. I search the warm nursery for Whitekit. :"Bluefurrr!!!!" I turn, only to be tackled. :"Did you see me? I was hunting! Wasn't I good! I'm teaching Frostkit and Brindlekit to hunt too!" his eyes are alive and very blue. It's almost like seeing Snowfur again. :My heart hurts a little, but I push him off and laugh, "You're getting to be a great hunter!" :We play all day and when I come out of the nursery I feel a lot better. I look around happily, smiling. :This is my Clan. I know that I belong, no matter what happens. I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world.... Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics